darelthfandomcom-20200214-history
Eulji
Ever wonder how the actions of adventurers affect those around them? Listen to the stories of Eulji, a young servant in the employ of Xametira Jin Chedena. Out of the Belly of the Beast The door to the small house burst open as Eulji burst in, tears streaming down her face. Nuan had just finished giving Bo-Hong a bath and looked up at her oldest child. “What’s wrong dear,” she asked concerned. Reluctantly and with effort, Eulji looked up into her mothers eyes. She had just heard the rumor on the street and ran straight home. “D-dad’s d-d-dead!” She yelled in despair. Fear knitted on Nuan’s brow, ‘it could be true’, she thought or ‘just a vicious rumor. They did happen from time to time.’ Eulji’s sister started crying as well, accepting Eulji’s revelation as truth without further support. Gently Nuan reached out and embraced her children, trying to calm them. “Maybe you misheard. What are people saying?” It took a couple minutes for Eulji to get her emotions under control enough to speak clearly. Over the next few months, the tragedy would give her a thinker skin, numbing her to many lesser problems. Still crying, the girl relayed to her mother what she had heard. “They say that two of the crew members of daddy’s ship shown up at the Broken Anchor and said the ship was attacked by a sea drake. One of them told Sally she saw the ship sink and didn’t know who else survived. Some of ‘em might of lived on the boats.” She looked hopeful “…is…is it possible daddy’s ok?” Her mother nodded, tears running down her face despite her attempts to give a strong demeanor. “Its possible Eulji, I’m sure he’ll show up.” Over the next hour, Nuan tried to calm her childrens's fears. She was moderately successful but the rumors persisted and the community came to accept the ship was lost. Like many who lost family on the Golden Bird, Nuan was unable to accept the likely hood. Still, she started to cut down on any expenses outside of food and rent. Eulji and the others started to look more and more like the perpetually grubby urchins one could always find around most areas of Birthalis. Eulji had heard more and more what happened and the multiple sources of information and her perception that the people believed it, added credence to what she heard. With her mother’s knowledge, she started doing odd jobs when she could, though they were few and far between. Her eyes sparkled when she could give her mother some money to help. They streamed on the occasions her mother gave her some back to spend on herself. Eulji’s family needed money and her mother wasn’t trying to find work as quick as many of the other widows she knew. Taking care of her younger brother didn’t explain it. After all, she and her younger sister could take care of their brother, just like some of the other neighbors. Even the women with only one child found time to get jobs. The neighbors whispered that her mother was in denial and Eulji reluctantly agreed. Her break came when she heard about one of the foreigners from the Five Nations of Illigyr was hiring someone to help with a recently purchased home. It was apparent to Eulji that the woman seemed to focus on the children of those who perished on the Golden Bird. Before her turn having an…’interview, yah that’s what they called it…’ Eulji asked around about Jil Chedena and found out what she could… Thief's Gold: Part 1 It was still dark outside when Eulji arose to prepare breakfast for her family. She was bringing in income for the family but chores still needed to be performed around the house. Nuan, Eulji’s mother, was doing a little better. She’d started working again, though still sporadically. Eulji knew she felt guilty about not working like she should. The girl conjectured her mother would always mourn and might never really recover. As the scents from cooking wafted through the house, Eulji heard the others begin to stir and get dressed. Her mother, carrying Bo-Hong exited her room first. Bo was still asleep and looked content. In fact, by the color of his face and calm, she correctly suspected her brother had just been fed. Silently, Nuan sat down at the table and smiled weakly at her eldest. “Thank you Eulji, the eggs smell good,” she said tiredly. Eulji noted with some sadness how much her mother had seemed to age over the last few months. Breakfast was just being placed on the table when Eulji’s sister left their bedroom. The girl was wearing what looked like a new tunic. Wish a smile, Eulji nodded to the other girl. She’d taken her sister’s word that their mother bought her the tunic as a gift. Later on, Eulji would figure out the lie sold to her. All seated, the family sat down for the morning meal and discussed the day. Eulji was heading off to work while her mother would be working at home knitting for one the families nearby. She was to be paid in staple supplies they could use. Meanwhile the young one had some chores in the house to complete before she could go out and play. Conversation turned to friends and how others were doing. Apparently Arrabbiato’s generosity was having a positive effect on the city because others were recently showing great generosity to the less fortunate. Eulji left for the house on Dog’s Point just before the first rays of the sun touched the houses on the east side of the city. She knew that when she hit her majority, she would be expected to live in her mistress’s house. She’d barely broached the subject with her mother. It would be hard on the others when she moved out, even if she was able to spend the evenings with her family. Arriving at the house, Eulji prepared the morning tea and pastries. Shortly after the adventurers finished eating breakfast, one of their companions, Jung Fe arrived. After a brief conversation among the group, Eulji was sent to get a message to the Goliath through his communications drop in Forest Town. By the time she returned, the discussion was in full swing. Eulji felt conflicted over what the watch wanted Jil Chedena and the others to do. Whoever the forgers were, they were giving away most of the money they stole, not keeping it for themselves. Slowly, Eulji got the idea this was the generosity her sister had talked about. Thief's Gold: Part 2 After leaving the house on Dog's Point, Eulji walked back home. Jil Chedena and her acquaintances hadn't returned yet. It was probable, the teenaged Xeph surmised, that they were still tying to find the first leads. The walk home was unremarkable, except for a greater number of people lurking around. She detoured through the Copperhouse area, looking for items she could suggest for the house. Some shops appeared to have more customers than usual. As she thought about it, the larger numbers had really been there for the last few days, she just hadn't had reason to notice before. Examining some of the people as she walked past, Eulji noted with bittersweet emotions that many of the people were ones who seemed excited at the prospect of spending coin and apparently worried someone would take it from them. It was a common feeling for those who never had much money to begin with. On one corner, she heard one of the craftsmen offering an item for more than he had a few days ago. The man was feeding off the naive. It wasn't right, she reasoned. Still, confronting the man directly could cause her problems when she or her family needed to make a purchase from him. With a sigh, she approached the booth. Making a show of interest in some of the cooking utensils, she glanced over at what the man from the leavings was considering buying. "Oh," she began, sounding worried. "Weren't the prices lower last week?" She said trying to soften the impact. Without missing a beat, the experienced merchant commented on the number of people interested of late and that the raw metals were harder to get a hold of, making him pay more. Though a believable story, Eulji sensed he'd formed a believable lie. Calmly, she decided to try one herself. "The shop keep a couple streets over hasn't had that problem yet. You might want to talk with his supplier." She said helpfully. The shop keeper stared at her, trying to determine whether she was being sincere. Knowing her limits, Eulji nodded respectfully to the merchant and the shopper and left. After she rounded a corner she breathed a sigh. She'd never had the guts to try that a month ago. She hoped the shopper had gotten the hint. If not, it was his decision; she knew sellers could be very persuasive. Maybe prices would go up, merchants had done that before when supplies were scarce. It sounded like a lot of money was involved. Some surely weren't benefiting from the handout and what if the other merchants raised their prices too, Eulji wondered to herself. In the long run it could hurt the families around her. Worse, if the prices stayed high, everyone could eventually suffer. At some point the thieves would be caught or run out of money. Nothing else jumped out at her the rest of the way home, at least nothing she could afford at present. The long walk home afforded Eulji a lot of time to think. Very few people really worked for the good of others, especially criminals. Could the people with the skills necessary really be ones to care about the populace, most likely they saw some way of benefiting themselves in the long run. Arriving home, Eulji heard her sister entertaining herself, flipping something into the air. At the sound of Eulji arriving, the girl quickly moved put whatever it was away. The young girl looked up and said, "Momma's not home yet," obviously trying to distract Eulji. It didn't work, the Eulji knew her family and their mannerisms. The older sister entered the room and walked over. Concerned, Eulji inquired "What are you hiding Kut," Shaking her head in denial, Kut said nothing. Standing over her, Eulji stared, letting her sister know she didn't like the lie. Self-conscious, Kut relented under pressure of the glare. She handed over the gold coin she had been sending into the air. It looked new but otherwise normal until Eulji looked at the blank reverse. It was one of the forgeries Jil Chedena had been talking about. In a fit of anger and worry Eulji demanded "Where'd you get this?" Privately, she almost didn't want to know. What if her mistress found out about this? Would she still have a job? The noble cared about appearance and propriety. Having a servant, especially her only servant, with family involved in spending forged coins might be too much. Kut didn't seem to know who was handing out the gold beyond it being a man on the street. Eulji sighed as she put the coin down out of sight. She could've have accepted that her sister was innocent if not for her attempt at deception. It wasn't just an attempt to keep it for herself, Kut had known having the coin was wrong. A thought occurred to Eulji. "This isn't the first coin you were given, was it?" Kut shook her head back and forth. Through more questioning, Kut acknowledged that her pretty new dress was bought with an earlier 'gift.' Eulji didn't like it but there wasn't anything to do at that point. Besides, she tried to reassure herself, her sister wasn't the only one to benefit, many had. The sisters stared at each other. Eulji let Kut know she didn't want her to accept any more money unless it looked real. She emphasized they were better off than some they knew and it wasn't like they were stuck in the Leavings. Obstinate and not seeing the harm, being a young girl who was benefiting from the same generosity she saw others around receiving, Kut refused. Eulji spoke lowly and used threats she knew would work. Sensing she finally got thru, Eulji sent Kut to her room until their mother got home. The girls' mother was the head of house and it was her right to decide if Kut should be disciplined. Nuan returned to the house right before dinner looking tired. The meal was eaten with little said, Eulji and her mother exchanged glances which acknowledged a private conversation later. When mother and daughter talked, it was in quiet whispers and Eulji explained only what would be known in public. It was already clear to her anything mentioned in the house at Dog Point shouldn't be spread, not least of which for the health of the adventurers. Nuan listened quietly and kept her thoughts to herself. A gold piece represented more than a weeks work for Eulji's mother. Even with the girl's income, the family's finances were still strained. In the end, Nuan told her daughter she would handle it and asked for the coin. Still uneasy, Eulji handed it over, uncomfortable in her expectation her mother would choose to spend it. Unspoken worries that her mother might have gotten some money herself were dispelled when Eulji's mother looked over the coin. At last Eulji kissed her mother and baby brother goodnight and went to bed, wondering if she should tell her mistress what she found. Would Jil Chedena be more upset that her family was involved or if Eulji didn't mention it? She didn't know. Privately, she prayed it would work out. That night, she slept uneasily with her head filled with uncomfortable thoughts. Thief's Gold: Part 3 The next morning talk on the streets reported that the 'sewer beast' in the leavings had been killed by three foreigners. Eulji'd also heard that one of them, a great and generous man had been handing out lots of gold for small favors, including apparently much needed baths. She heard the name 'Giovane' and knew who the people must be. When she arrived at Dog Point, everyone was still asleep. It was unsurprising considering the tales of the day before. Eulji went to work and was privately relieved that whatever stench the adventurers had picked up in the sewers had been wiped clean from their persons and clothes. The young servant hadn't expected that worry when she had applied for the employment. Sure, the possibility wouldn't have deterred her, but it wasn't something one expected to be concewrned with when serving a noble. 'How does her family feel,' Eulji wondered. As people roused themselves and discussions began, Eulji could tell Jil Chedena didn't like sewer exploration either. Her thrill at besting a dangerous creature was tempered by the stench she'd been exposed to, not to mention the offense she'd taken by the team being fined by a short sighted soldier. Somehow, Jil Chedena would show him the error someday. Before the team left, Jil Chedena pulled Eulji to the side and gave her instructions on purchases which needed to be made, especially food as the party tended to meet at the house. Jil Chedena's voice remained distant and official but she thanked Eulji for her hard work as appropriate. After a few breaths Eulji told her mistress that a few of the coins had made it into her family's possession. She hid her reluctance behind a mask, attempting to show the professionalism the noble expected. Jil Chedena's face was unreadable and for a few moments, Eulji feared she made a mistake. When she spoke, Jil Chedena spoke quietly but authoritatively. "My servants need to remain above all suspicion of questionable activities. However, in this instance, I see no reason why relatives of those I hire should have to refuse an anonomous largess many others seem to be benefiting from of late. Here's a lesson though, besides Giovane, no one gives anything without either benefit to themselves or expectation of gain in the future. By accepting any gift, we should always consider the price we may later pay." Eulji read some thought behind Jil Chedena's expression a thought and experience. The noble pulled herself taught. "This conversation never took place." Eulji nodded respectfully in acknowledgement of the understanding. The woman cared about and understood appearances; deniability was important. Jil Chedena usually acted cold and aloof. Often, when she did show warmth, the servant surmised it was an act. But every so often, usually when she acted cold, there was a hint of more to it. What it was, Eulji couldn't yet fathom. 'Besides,' she reminded herself, 'its not your place.' Gracefully, Xametira Jil Chedena turned around and left to rejoin her teammates and head out. Two days would pass before the party's mission was over. Hydra Gala The search wasn't too difficult for Eulji. Many of the families were friends, or at least acquaintances, of the young woman's family. Only a couple still in the city were hard to find, mainly in cases where the widow had remarried or had fallen on hard times and been forced to move. Of the people she met often, the most notable invited were Jung Fei who was a member of the ships crew and its only other survivor besides Xametira and Giovane who lived at the house on dogs point and gave much of his wealth to those in need. When everyone was factored in, the number was relatively large and from Eulji's or most people's standpoint, the cost would be amazingly expensive. When Eulji was told what Jil Chedena had planned, Eulji helped figure out how elaborate the dinner could be without offending the families by its extravagance. The gathering itself might be intended as a healing and reflective experience but the planning leading up to it stirred sadness in Eulji. Feelings of what her family lost weighed on her mind. At times it seemed Jil Chedena understood and sympathized though she clearly tried to hide it. Propriety argued against showing the softer side to servants. Other comments or allusions told Eulji why the noble considered it a necessary step in the process of growing up. Sometime in the past Jil Chedena herself had lost friends or...'loved ones'...Eulji correctly surmised. Whatever it was had hardened her. There were also indications the young noble felt that those who'd be given authority in her employ could face hard choices in the future and needed internal fortitude to persevere. Finding a place to host the gathering was another obstacle. It needed to be in a part of town most, if not all, of the invites could easily go. Another limiting factor was availability of space. Most establishments were reserved farther in advance. Jil Chedena's exacting standards made it more difficult. In the end, there were two reasonable venues. At first the noble was inclined to go with the one in Wonderstreet. It was close to Hillbottom and appeared to have slightly better decor. However, Eulji knew that the proprietors of the one in Sailholm tended to give more to the poor based on their success than the current preference. She also knew they had a hard time a couple years before and were still working to recover. Reasoning with her patron, Eulji presented reasons why her choice was the better one. She presented the facts and how Sailholm would meet Jil Chedena's objectives more than Wonderstreet's would. The woman seemed pleased at Eulji using her knowledge and foresight. She happily agreed, approving of the reasoning. After that, there were just the little things and ensuring that the environment was appropriate. In that, Eulji was mostly an observer. Her patron and their contact with the caterer had direct discussions and Eulji patiently listened. She learned much about planning for events and a bit more about how nobles went about things. There was much to learn and both Eulji and Xam new that the Xalar girl had a ways to go. The day of the dinner, Eulji was only required to be with Jil Chedena for a few hours. She was needed to help the noble woman get properly attired and then shortly before her entrance at the event itself. Eulji knew ahead of time she'd be able to enter the hall with her family who would be seated at a place of honor. It was during the preparation that Eulji saw the full extent of Jil Chedena's scar. She managed to hide her shock, though she privately wondered what kind of creature could cause it. She could tell Jil Chedena was self conscious of it though she'd deny it if anyone was tactless enough to ask. The banquet went well. There were families who declined to attend for their own reasons but the majority did. For those who had declined ahead of time, Jil Chedena donated the money saved to other worthy causes. Toasts were exchanged. The dead were acknowledged and remembered. Jil Chedena herself went around to those who came, mindful, with the help of others, not to violate the cultural norms of the city she lived in. Nightlife: After the Ghosts Yesterday, Mu'hamid had come and informed Eulji she could return to work at Jin Chedena's house. Her mistress and companions had reportedly killed the ghost. Of course, Mu'hamid's visit was more a formality and reaffirmation. The news of the series of undead which had been removed from the house had made the rounds of the city so that only the most cloistered inhabitants of Birthalis wouldn't have heard. It wasn't just that the house was legendary for ghost sightings or that an undead had been destroyed. That type of news was heard every so often. However, the sheer number of undead carted away was remarkable. Usually it was just the lone risen corpse of a lone person who had passed away unnoticed and maybe one or two initial victims. In this case it was over a score. The only times people spoke of that number was in the time of great grandparents or legend. Even during times of war the factions would make sure to call off the fighting long enough to burn the bodies with funeral rights. How that many undead had been in one place undetected left people terrified of what else was in the city unnoticed. Stories more plentiful than the destroyed undead were finding life in houses, at work and in the streets. Only in and around Dog Point did the relief of the breaking of the curse exceed the anxiety of the unknown or imagined. As Eulji walked north towards the house, she paused to look over the bay, near where the hydra had come ashore. Instinctual fear danced at the back of her mind. The ghost had been truly frightning, like nothing she had seen before. She believed her mistress when she said the ghost had been vanquished but there was still the memory and fear. Steeling herself, the young xeph turned and resumed walking up the street. When she got there, Mu'hamid was already there cleaning up and waiting for the construction crews to arrive. Jin Chedena and Giovanne were staying in other lodgings until construction was completed. Eulji was to take care of the noble's needs while Mu'Hamid kept watch on the builders. One result of all the talk was the reality of the dangers Eulji faced in being servant to the noble woman were becoming clearer to her mother. Eulji was perceptive and could tell how her mother was agitated about her daughter's safety no matter how well she hid it. Using her skills of persuasion, Eulji made concerted effort over the next week to convince her mother through assurances, reasoning, and she admitted to herself, lies, that it was safer than her mother believed. The plan was subtle and indirect. To address the subject directly would have put her mother on guard. Instead, she just slipped comments in casual conversation. She still felt uncomfortable doing it but the job was important to her family and Jin Chedena had been generous. Beginning of a Trading Empire The carriage shook as one of its wheels struck a rock. Unhindered, the horses continued their trip down the coastal road. Inside, Eulji groggily opened her eyes and looked out a window as the trees raced past meer feet away. The roads edge fell away quickly and Eulji could barely make out the roots of the trees fifty feet or so below. Indeed, in the places without trees, nothing would prevent a fatal fall if the driver was careless and came too near the edge. The road was very different from those in Birthalis, sometimes it was so narrow that when carriages past each other they had to slow to a slow crawl and their spokes past within inches. Of course such a worry was unlikely at this time of night. For the first few days of the trip, Eulji had worried often of the perceived danger. Even her skill with hiding her feelings was sometimes betrayed as an unexpected shimmi would cause her countanance to falter. There were times her mistress caught sight of the fear. Oddly, the woman seemed more amused at her plight. It wasn't sadism, for Eulji knew she cared, even if she refused to show it, especially in public. Instead, she sensed the amusement came from experience and an expectation of something she couldn't quit figure out. It would have been unprofessional for Eulji to inquire and she hadn't. Very few people had the courage to travel at night. Indeed, it took all of Eulji's skill and some extra coin to find a driver willing to brave the trip. Slowly, Eulji turned her head, meeting the alert gaze of Xametira Jin Chedena. The woman didn't go to sleep until morning twilight. The noble never really seemed at ease. Eulji had expect her to relax once they were in her home country. Surprisingly, the fist couple days, she seemed more alert than usual, as if she expected or feared something would happen. Nothing had and there wasn't much Eulji could imagine her mistress would have to fear. Nevertheless, it was present. "We should be arriving in a small town by midafternoon," Jin Chedena began, "You may spend some time shopping for yourself if you like. However, I'd save your money. Xiralt is larger than Birthalis and you might be able to find some really good items when we get there." Eulji nodded respectfully. She looked forward to seeing the city. At the town, she'd need to pick up some food for the rest of the trip which would give her some more experience with the way Xiltari shop. So far haggling skills seemed universal. When they arrived in Milxin, Eulji headed out to the market. She arranged to meet Jin Chedena at the general store when she was done. The market was nearly free of people, at least from Eulji's perspective. It was the first time she had gone shopping in such a small place. There wasn't much selection but the woman noted the quality of the produce was about the same, perhaps a little better. It made sense, with smaller farms and family tilled, the direct involvement meant better motivation to keep vigilant. Eulji being obviously a traveler and a foreigner to boot, the owners always started by asking for a higher price. Haggling was hard fought to get the sellers down to a fair price. In most cases, she could have probably gotten a slightly better deal back home. In one of the stalls an elderly man proved to be well skilled. Though Eulji had come away thinking she had made as good deal, she heard a local get the price she paid as a starting offer. Reminding herself of the way Xiltar functioned, she realized that a man of such age who was still part of a family was likely to have very good skills. Having finished, she headed back to the general store, not noticing a man who had taken unusual interest in her. As she walked in, the proprietor looked up for a moment and gave the woman a welcoming smile. In the far corner, Eulji's mistress was biding time examining a few items she certainly didn't need or want. Receiving whispered instructions of a couple items they needed, Eulji went down the and retrieved them. As she did, the man from earlier entered the shop and examined something on a nearby shelf. Eulji didn't take any note of the new arrival. If she had been paying more attention, she might have noticed the proprietor giving the newcomer more, and less enthusiastic, attention than she gave the other patrons. Seemingly out of coincidence, the man moved towards the proprietor at the same time Eulji finished her purchase. Cloddishly, he bumped into the woman. He automatically apologized obsequiously and the woman thought his tone odd but incorrectly attributed it to his lack of status being a male in Xiltar. Playing her part as a servant to Jin Chedena, she didn't acknowledge the comment and went to leave. Unexpectedly, the man who had just bumped into her yelped. Looking over, he saw him vainly trying to free his wrist from the noble woman's grip. Though the man was stronger than an average xeph, he was far weaker than Jin Chedena who was also of superior skill. The reason for the spectacle became clear to Eulji quickly. Grasped in the man's hand was Eulji's coin purse. The man had apparently nicked it when he bumped into her. Jin Chedena ordered the proprietor to yell for the local constable. As the merchant went to the doorway and called out, the man tried to break free and found himself painfully immobilized. He briefly freed himself but was quickly grabbed again. Forcefully Eulji ordered him to desist. “Stop trying to run. In your hast you may hit the Lady and add assault of a noble to your list of crimes. I've heard the penalty for...the likes of you are quite high.” The thief angrily stared at her but then looked away under the strength of her gaze. Deciding discretion was better, he ceased his exertions and waited quietly. Eulji read in his expression he was preparing what to say to try and get himself out of it. When the constable arrived, Jin Chedena released the man in disgust. Kowtowing to the constable, he respectfully tried to claim innocence and confusion at being accosted. Calmly, Eulji explained she was robbed and her mistress, regretfully, had to intervene to capture a 'dangerous thief.' The man tried to deny it and claimed the money was his. As a counter, Eulji explained several of the coins in the purse were from Birthalis and that even if he had managed to come by a gold piece or two they wouldn't be new like a couple in the purse were. Her professionalism and grace far overshadowed the unskilled crook's awkward attempt. He might have had some ability to lie but it wasn't enough to overcome all the factors arrayed against him. Even if Jin Chedena had been a commoner from the Xalar Empire, Eulji's tact and the fact the man was independent would have been enough to put him at a disadvantage. As it was the constable simply requested a statement from Eulji, apparently feeling uncomfortable asking anything more than a verbal affirmation from Jin Chedena. The constable was surprised when the noble volunteered to sign her name to the statement, arguing order needed to be maintained. When the women got back in the carriage, Eulji apologized for being unobservant. “Consider it a learning experience,” Chedena said graciously. “Its time you learn how to defend yourself. This time it was simple theft but next time it could be more violent. The lodestone had a knife.” The noble sat back. “You handled yourself well both with the lodestone and the constable.” The carriage continued on the path to Xiralt and the noble woman fell asleep. Meanwhile Eulji looked out the window at the trees passing by in a blur. She thought back to the incident and retraced her steps and actions, thinking how she could've done things differently. How long had the man followed her, she wondered. When they arrived in the city, Eulji noted the extensive fortifications including the walls and guard towers. Jin Chedena had had the carriage driver go around the city to enter on the market side instead of the barrens. It was a longer trip than Eulji had expected. The soldiers she could see weren't any more numerous than in Birthalis but there were noticeable differences. The head guard's uniform was more advanced and higher quality. The well polished sheathed sword had two emeralds gracing the hilt. Even the regular guards seemed to keep their gear in good shape. It was a sign of how visual appearances were valued. Inside the city, she couldn't see much difference at first. This changed as the carriage moved on and it became apparent the living section was much larger. The variety of shops and competition between crafts people was higher. In many cases the jobs the men and women were performing weren't very different the in the Xalar Empire. Men acted more respectful towards women in general and women showed contempt and aggression more often in their dealings. Hardly ever did Eulji witness a case where a women acted subservient to a man. Over time, Eulji could tell in those cases, other women were often dismissive of those individuals, a sign of low social position. After a few quick inquiries from local business people and a couple other residents, Eulji told the carriage driver where to go so she and her mistress could find lodging. The upscale inn afforded decent amenities for its final price with the young woman's skillful haggling. A burly porter handled their luggage with ease. When Jin Chedena was situated, Eulji left. The streets near the coast were wider and more expansive than Birthalis. The young woman spent the day chatting with the crews and captains of the vessels secured at port. By the next evening she had a good knowledge of the three ship building families located in the city. Presenting her research to the noblewoman she explained the pros and cons of each the businesses. One business had neither the manpower nor the skill the woman required for the ship she wished to have built. “The second family has operated in the city for generations. Many ships flying Xiltar flags are built here. Unfortunately, due to the demand for their services, it'll be a year before they can start a new commission.” “The second family is currently in its second generation though the eldest daughter and apparent heir of the head of the family manages the day to day operations. Compared to House Chedena, the family's young. However, they're very skilled. In fact the young woman is reportedly to be open to new ideas and challenges. The main reason their facilities aren't filled has to do with their social reputation.” “The scion is rumored to be sympathetic to the men's rights movement. Though I haven't found any evidence of her involvement, she does treat the males who worked for her...well....'almost fairly'...by Xalar. Just as unusual is that some of the males who are employed are ones who have been released by their own families. This wasn't always the way the family has traditionally operated. It began when the younger noble took over a few years ago”. Eulji let her mistress absorb this information for a few minutes. Having worked for her the last few months, the girl understood Jin Chedena's traditionalist streak and that she would need time to hear the before she would be calm enough to hear the benefits. After the time passed, Eulji explained the other benefits of the family. “The businesses more ...permissive attitude in hiring appeared to result in more skilled employees and the loyalty, whether true or due to the reduced possibility of employment elsewhere, is higher. In fact in my estimation, they are the most competent and skillful of the three businesses.” “The third house has its base of operation in the other Xiltar city with ship building facilities. As you of course know, House Xexed has been dominant there for generations and they are the oldest Xiltar house involved in ship building. They have links to many families throughout the nation. Now they're trying to expand their operations to Xiralt. The problem is their all but unchallenged dominance down south has left them arrogant and lax. Without competition, the skills that vaulted them to having a monopoly in their home city has apparently atrophied. The ships crews in port have told me that Xexed's ships tend to have more problems than they should. However, purchasing from them would bring a very influential ally. A ship of the size you are planning to build would bring bragging rights that would give them a firm foothold here. If my understanding is right, they have had connections to your House at times.” “Their connections would make future expansion easier. They know ships, crews, and towns along the Xiltar coast very well and would be able to assist in hiring ship hands better than the other two Houses. They can likely handle it, when the need arises.” Eulji went to make tea and give Jin Chedena time to think and ask any questions she might have. "We will meet with House Xexed first, as befits their station," Lady Chedena said at last. "We will also listen to what the other house has to present." Eulji could tell the Lady had not liked the rumors. "Set up the appointments, granting enough time for each." With little effort, Eulji set up the meetings with each house. She granted more time to House Xexed, as equal time would be insulting when dealing with houses of unequal station. The first meeting was set up for three days later. Though nothing was out of the ordinary, Eulji sensed concern about the time and the apparent need for preparation. With the second house, Eulji was able to set up for two days after the first. The second representative was more accommodating and engaging with Eulji. Three days gave Eulji and her mistress more than enough time to get more information on the two houses and also spend time exploring the city. Using all her diplomatic skills, a little arm twisting and even a small bribe, Eulji was able to talk to some of the people of House Kedigosa. The talks were informative. Each of the berths were filled with a vessel, most undergoing, as Eulji was informed, relatively minor repairs. The largest ship in the yard was junk. Though the family only constructed moderate and smaller sized vessels, they had facilities to repair the larger vessels which occasional docked with the city. After the Heiress: Entreaty from Xiralt Overhead, a lantern illuminated the library and the rare collection of books there in. It was early in the day but no light came in from outside. A steady drizzle outside required the room to be shut tight to protect the room from the moisture. Int the middle of the room, two women were bent over a huge cloth map displaying the Sea of Storms and the nations surrounding it. The younger one, Eulji, was explaining how long it took to sail from their location to each of the major cities of the south western coast. It was the least profitable route planned so far but provided a presence in the region and enabled them to get an idea of the demands in the area which could be filled from far lands. Xametira Jin Chedena's plans were long ranging. She knew what she wanted to do though Eulji was the one who implemented it and provided much needed advice. When the young noble went on her missions, Eulji was responsible for running things. When she had come to work for Jin Chedena 3 years ago, she hadn't expected this level of responsibility to ever be given to her. Now she was experienced and had gained respect in her home city and was even known in the city of Xiralt. More important, her family was proud of her and she was able to arrange for her younger sister to be mentored by one of the more notable oracles in the Birthalis. Not everything went smoothly however. Her mother and baby brother had been kidnapped by those the Lady had hunted. It might have been coincidence but Eulji couldn't be sure. It left her worried. Her fears were compounded when Jin Chedena returned from her last trip and confided n her she killed the mate of the notorious captain of the Stalking Wolf. Of course, it wasn't much of a secret. The crew of the Comity had known about the death and the Curse Breakers' involvement. Within a day of making port, the entire city was buzzing. Irrationally, bar owners and some seafarers felt safer. Chedena's people however, were more concerned. Eulji and her boss both understood they would need to pay better wages, at least in the short term. Travel would be riskier know and they would need to pay the crew more, at least in the short term. Chedena had already done that for the Comity's crew after the return trip. Eulji knew there were already plans in place to deal with threats from pirates but it would take a great deal of time. In the mean time, they had to persevere. Continuing, Eulji discussed with her mistress what items of value could be shipped without spoilage or loss over the distance. As the conversation continued, she broached the subject of rumors she had heard that the captain of the Comity was considering retiring. The danger the Dreaded Pirate represented and her ability to retire on her gains from the last few trips were large inducements. The woman had been given the title of Mani after the most recent trip. Eulji could tell Jin Chedena wasn't happy but she sensed and understanding which wouldn't show. In the distance a knock at the main door could be heard. Mu'tamid or one of the servants opened it and answered. A minute or two later, the Butler came to the room the women were in and slipped in past the door. “An envoy wishes to speak with you my Lady. They hearken from Xetril.” The noble woman nodded and told him to let them in and grant their feet rest. “Eulji, please join me.” The younger Xeph read in her mistress' expression that she didn't look forward to the possibility of new problems for the Curse Breakers. Following her Mistress, Eulji entered the main room and sat in a chair to her right. The place would grant her the ability to observe the visitors and provide signals to Jin Chedena without the emissaries observing her without be overt. Two Xiltari women stood, providing the requisite manners for someone of Jin Chedena's station. Eulji could tell they were nervous but the young woman didn't have enough information to know why. After taking a seat, they got down to business. “We come on behalf of the Princess of Xilralt. She hopes you can help us with a problem. South of our city we've had a problem with undead. First we attributed the loss to bandits but when on group managed to escape, we learned what was truly happening. We were told of a cluster of them near the edge of our responsibility. Several caravans were attacked. At first we were led to believe it was just a bunch of skeletons led by a wraith but it turned out to be worse. We sent a contingent of soldiers with our Captain of the Guard. They engaged the undead and were successful...until the undead leader showed up after dark. It attacked our troops leader and took him out. At the same time, skeletons sprinted in and attacked as well. Few of our soldiers managed to escape. A scholar on the undead believes it was a shadow or similar creature. Lady Mirthaka had mentioned to our princess before she left for Xhama about your...skill with dealing with this kind of threat before. Jin Chedena had listened carefully to what was said, Eulji saw her smile at the almost casual name drop. Eulji knew her response would be carefully weighed. “Wouldn't it be proper for you to approach the Xiltar Ambassador first with your problem?” She asked at her diplomatic best. Eulji caught the expression on the junior envoy's face. With experience, she sent a glance Chedena's way and the Lady didn't miss more than a beat. “Or did you?” The ambassador nodded. “In truth, we did approach the ambassador. She did us the honor of granting an audience but I was unable to convincer her to help. She was confidant we could solve the problem on our own. She cannot help everyone and there are more pressing matters to attend to.” The envoy sighed. It was a rehearsed speech but one lacking in detail. Eulji sensed there was more but she couldn't see a way to get it which would have positive results. She considered that maybe, if Jin Chedena did complete the mission, there could be an opportunity to find out more. A smirk crossed the noble woman's face despite herself and Eulji sensed her mistress was interested, apparently given the ambassador's refusal. “Do you have any Starmetal weapons to deal with these threats,” Jin Chedena asked. The envoy frowned. We did. A sword that had been in the princess' family for over a century. Unfortunately, it was with the captain of the guard. The shadow thing has it now. We have been promised a couple other weapons if someone of your stature leads the mission.” Eulji chose now to speak up. “If Xametira Jin Chedena agrees to help what are you offering in return?” “Though we wish you would see it as a service to Xiltar,” the envoy said to Xam, though it was more for formality's sake. However, Eulji read that the younger envoy held more belief in it. The lead envoy continued, “we understand that one of your station and wealth has many responsibilities and we would compensate you accordingly. Considering the time of year our coffers are low. However, we are authorized to offer you something more directly helpful to your interests. We will supply or cover the costs of all materials needed to construct your next vessel and finish your current one. Further, the princess's associates will ensure any required permits for you or the shipwright are given priority.” Eulji nodded to the noble. It was a decent offer considering the soulknife's abilities. Within a day or two, the three Xiltari would travel to Xiralt by sail. Category: Campaign Category: NPC